Bois
by Kyaa
Summary: Ouahh, l'aventure quand on est dans la tête de wufei !! ^_^ prologue...
1. 1° partie

****

BOIS

Si on est là tous les cinq, dans ce coin perdu près de la frontière hautement surveillée de la Roumanie, c'est parce que les scientifiques ont transmis les coordonnées de l'endroit à chacun d'entre nous deux jours plus tôt. L'objectif de notre mission est de quitter le territoire de l'Union européenne, mais les frontières sont gardées et nos chances sont très maigres de passer à travers les mailles du filet tendu par OZ. 

Ils savent qu'on est là, aucun doute là-dessus. Les portraits de certains d'entre nous ont étés placardés jusque dans les villages les plus reculés. Et les techniques de manipulation médiatiques d'Oz sont machiavéliques. Les employés de bureaux doivent s'amuser à se faire peur en imaginant qu'on se cache peut-être dans les sous-sols de leurs entreprises. On est à la mode. Tout ça pour dire qu'on a aucune chance de ne pas attirer l'attention. Le seul spectacle d'un groupe de cinq jeunes ados ferait tourner toutes les têtes vers nous. 

Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un entrepôt loué par Quatre sous la couverture d'une société d'exploitation fictive. Dans la région, les gens sont si contents de voir arriver un peu d'activité économique qu'ils signent les yeux fermés. C'est pratique et pathétique. 

Trowa s'est chargé de trouver tout le matériel dont nous allions avoir besoin. Personne ne connaît son apparence physique et il a l'avantage de ressembler aux gens de la région. Un asiatique de quinze ans achetant du matériel de survie pour cinq, ça ferait tâche. C'est le genre de trucs que Trowa arrive à faire sans problème. Ne me demandez pas comment il s'y prend, je l'ai jamais vu faire. Les autres ne s'inquiètent pas quand il est seul à l'extérieur et le résultat est là quand il rentre, c'est tout. Personne ne doute de Trowa. Quand j'y pense, même nos ennemis ne doutent pas de lui quand il se promène parmi eux. Bizarre.

Pendant ce temps, on s'est occupé du reste. Pas grand chose en fait. Heero a passé des heures à mémoriser des cartes de la région, faisant de temps en temps appel à l'avis de Quatre lorsqu'un tronçon de l'itinéraire lui paraissait douteux. Je ne pense pas que Quatre ait vraiment une expérience concrète de ce genre d'expédition sur le terrain, mais un froncement de front et quelques moments de réflexion lui suffisent toujours pour parvenir à une alternative de secours. Il a pas l'air comme ça pourtant, mais hors d'un champ de bataille, au jeu de la guerre, Quatre est le plus fort d'entre nous. Si elles se jouaient dans un bureau, on aurait peut-être déjà gagné. Ok, Ok, j'exagère… Si ça peut vous rassurer de le croire. 

Duo s'est investit dans nos camouflages. Tout ce que Trowa nous rapporta fut du matériel recommandé par Duo. Trowa apporta lui-même quelques modifications à la liste qui furent approuvées sans problèmes. Son expérience des contraintes de la vie nomade est largement suffisante pour nous éviter de partir mal équipés. La mienne aussi, mais on n'avait pas besoin de s'y mettre à plusieurs pour le choix des couvertures. Cela aurait été une perte de temps.

Je me suis chargé de surveiller les activités des forces de Oz. Les rapports Internet de leurs activités sont nombreux sur les réseaux des combattants rebelles. Je suppose que certains de ces réseaux sont en réalités des banques de données fictives, crées par Oz pour créer un effet de confusion parmi les "éléments subversifs". Ils seraient idiots s'ils ne le faisaient pas. Le réseau Internet est une arme à double tranchant, une occasion de lancer des rumeurs et des campagnes de désinformation destructrices. 

C'est moi, donc, qui me charge de surveiller les infos qui transitent. J'ai une sorte de don, je peux pas l'expliquer. Les mauvaises infos ont quelques choses qui collent pas dans l'ensemble, comme un personnage de dessin animé dans un film avec des acteurs réels. Ca colle pas et ça me frappe. Pas forcément tout de suite, mais forcément à un moment le malaise s'installe et je me méfie. 

Deux jours de surveillance plus tard, relevé de temps par l'un des autres, il apparaît qu'aucun mouvement n'a été effectué par Oz dans la région. Le calme plat. La région est infestée de braconniers qui chassent dans les immenses forêts, propriétés de l'état. A leur façon, on pourrait les considérer comme des rebelles, mais on est tous les cinq d'accord pour préférer les éviter. Ces gens-là luttent pour survivre, et l'appât d'une récompense offerte par oz pour nos cinq têtes en fait des alliés douteux. Malgré cela, leur réseau de renseignements est efficace et m'a permis de guetter oz à distance. Ils sembleraient qu'ils n'aient pas le début d'un soupçon que nous nous trouvons actuellement dans cette région. Il est possible que notre cachette nous suffise pendant plusieurs semaines, mais il y un risque que la population locale s'aperçoive de notre présence à tout instant.

-Alors Wu ? Prêt ?

Duo, qui la ramène juste pour le plaisir de parler. Je regarde les autres, tous équipés de la même façon que moi, à part Trowa qui porte un écran GSM sur le poignet. Deux jours à fixer un écran, je sais que ça altère la capacité à se concentrer. J'aurais été peu fiable au poste de Trowa. J'ai l'impression qu'Heero aurait préféré que Quatre s'en charge. Pas parce qu'il l'aurait mieux fait que Trowa, ça personne n'en sait rien, mais plutôt pour l'empêcher de toujours s'inquiéter pour nous en distrayant son attention sur autre chose. On en a pour un paquet d'heures de marches, au moins dix-sept jusqu'au prochain arrêt si tout va bien, et on va en baver, c'est inévitable. Un empathe au milieu de quatre boiteux épuisés, wow… je me demande si Duo et Trowa ont prévu de quoi l'endormir au cas où.

Trowa sort en premier. Il est prévu qu'il parcourt la distance jusqu'à la forêt puis revienne nous chercher s'il ne rencontre personne en chemin. L'entrepôt est à l'écart du village et la circulation est faible, mais au cas où, Trowa trouvera plus facilement une explication à sa présence et à sa tenue de camouflage seul plutôt qu'entouré de clones verts et gris. Il pourra toujours se faire passer pour un chasseur. Il a apprit suffisamment de roumain sur le chemin de l'entrepôt pour se débrouiller en cas de besoin. Il a même l'accent, et là je crois que ça sidère tout le monde. Même lui, quelque part. Mais peut-être que je pense ça parce que c'est ce que je ressentirais à sa place. Trowa ne partage pas ce genre de sentiments. Il se débrouille tout seul. Je serais sa copine que ça me rendrait dingue. Où son copain… Je cherche Quatre du regard. Il est prêt de moi, avec un bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles pour dissimuler ses cheveux. Peut-être qu'eux deux, ça marcherait. Quatre n'a pas besoin des mots de Trowa. Mais peut-être que Trowa ne le supporterait pas, justement. De toute façon, c'est pas mes oignons.

On attend donc Trowa, pas vraiment inquiets pour lui, peut-être plutôt à l'idée de la promenade qui nous attends. C'est lorsque nous seront tous dehors que le danger d'être capturé nous menaçera à chaque instant. Après avoir parcourut les soixante-treize kilomètres de forêts nous séparant de la frontière, nous serons suffisamment en sécurité pour nous autoriser à faire un arrêt de quelques heures avant de repartir. Le principal danger nous menaçant en attendant, est d'être repérés par des braconniers et dénoncés avant d'avoir pût rejoindre un abri fiable de l'autre côté de la frontière. 


	2. 2° partie

Trois heures plus tard, Trowa est de retour. Personne de vraiment inquiétant en vue, mais on décide de se diviser en deux groupes. Dans nos tenues de camouflages, on se ressemble suffisamment les uns aux autres pour donner le change. Les témoins penseront peut-être ne voir passer que les même jeunes, plusieurs fois de suite. Bah... On verra bien, ça vaut mieux que de se promener à cinq avec des mines de conspirateurs sur les routes. 

Trowa part d'abord, avec Duo et Heero. Quatre et moi les suivront avec une heure de distance, jusqu'au point de regroupement décidé à couvert sous les bois. Avec son bonnet jusqu'aux oreilles, Quatre peut facilement passer pour Duo, si on n'y regarde pas de trop prêt. Ils se ressemblent pas mal, à part le regard. Et je ne parle pas que de la couleur. Il y a une sorte d'innocence dans ceux de Quatre, comme de l'incrédulité, un besoin d'y croire. Ca fait mal au coeur de plonger dans des yeux pareils. Quatre ne serait pas un pilote de Gundam, mais un ado comme les autres, que son regard serait aussi dérangeant. Quant à ceux de Duo, c'est comme si aucune innocence n'habita jamais ces yeux-là. Il y a de l'incrédulité aussi, mais pas la même. La sienne, c'est de la méfiance. De la certitude. Dans son regard on retrouve sa vision du monde : "On ne me la fait pas à moi ". Et ça, pour une fois chez lui, bien que ça y ressemble, ce n'est pas de l'esbrouffe. 

Quant à moi, je ne pourrais passer pour Heero que pour un observateur très inattentif. Mais en partant en dernier, si j'éveille trop les soupçons, les autres auront au moins eut le temps de prendre de l'avance avant que d'éventuels dénonciateurs ne passent à l'action. 

Quatre a le nez plongé dans ses cartes. C'est lui qui a la responsabilité de nous conduire au point de rendez-vous et, armé de son gobelet de plastique remplit de thé bouillant, il révise notre itinéraire pour pouvoir nous conduire sans avoir besoin de ressortir sa carte. Dès que nous serons dans les bois, nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous servir de la boussole. Si tout se passe bien, nous retrouverons les autres trois heures après notre propre départ de notre cachette actuelle. Je suppose que de mon côté, je dois avoir l'air zen. C'est pas que Quatre en ait vraiment besoin, mais ça fait pas de mal de montrer aux gens qu'on a confiance en eux quand c'est le cas. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'ai un exemplaire de cette carte plié dans mon sac. Au cas où. Mais je ne crois pas que j'en aurais besoin, à moins d'être séparé de mon coéquipier. Je ne supporte pas de dépendre d'un autre complètement. Ouais, je suis trop fier. Vous allez reprocher à ceux qui se battent pour sauver votre planête de ne pas être des saints maintenant ? Pfff... 

Ingrats. 

A présent la matinée est bien avancée. Quatre et moi avons quitté notre planque une heure et demi plus tôt et venons d'atteindre l'orée des bois. Quatre a l'air bizarre en entrant dans la forêt. C'est vrai qu'elle est très dense, beaucoup plus sauvage que ce à quoi on s'attendait. Si nous étions à un moment ou à un autre obligé de nous écarter du sentier s'enfonçant dans ses profondeurs, l'état du terrain nous ralentirait de façon critique. Il faudrait alors nous tailler un chemin à coup de sabre. Et devinez à qui il est le beau sabre qui va y passer ? 

Dites-moi que Trowa a prévu des machettes !

A mesure qu'on s'avance dans la forêt, on a l'impression qu'elle se referme sur nous. Les arbres sont serrés et la lumière a du mal à parvenir jusqu'au sol autrement qu'en fins faisceaux éphéméres. Il n'y a aucun horizon, seulement le même spectacle de tout les côtés, des troncs tortueux et gris dont les formes deviennent indistinctes avec la distance, et semblent former une barrière compacte. Je me demande si Quatre ressent le même malaise que moi.

-Un mauvais présentiment ?

-Oh ?...

Il semble tout surpris que je lui parle.

- Oh non... C'est juste que...

-Tu es claustrophobe ?

Il tourne la tête de tout les côtés, comme un animal se sentant pris au piège et cherchant une issue.

-Non, pas claustrophobe. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe. 

Autant pour moi, pas un animal privé de liberté, plutôt un paranoïaque. Je me retiens de faire comme lui et de me retourner. C'est que c'est vite contagieux, la paranoïa, rien de tel pour vous mettre de l'ambiance quand on s'ennuie. Mais s'il dit vrai, et qu'on nous observe, autant ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention en donnant l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher. Donc je continue à marcher, l'air de rien, c'est à dire comme d'habitude, fâché.

-Ce sont peut-être les autres. 

Quatre a reprit son allure de marche normale, mais son front est encore froncé. 

-Il me semble que cela s'éloigne.

Vous y croyez, vous quand on vous dit ça ? Je veux bien qu'il soit sensible à beaucoup de choses et futé, mais 'sentir' les choses... Allons, quoi ... ? On a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça en ce moment.

-Tant mieux.

Une heure plus tard, une silhouette se sépare des ombres complexes des arbres et vient à notre rencontre, bondissante et silencieuse. On dirait une sorte de créature de conte de fée, un farfadet ou quelque chose, avec sa longue tresse rebondissant sur son dos à chaque bond. Duo nous rejoint rapidement avec un sourire éclatant, visiblement ravi de nous revoir. 

-Vous avez fait vite, Heechan et Tro en sont même pas à leur troisième mot ! Dépêchez-vous quand même, on repart le plus vite possible. Il faut qu'on traverse la frontière avant de pouvoir s'arrêter pour la nuit. 

-On est au courant, pourquoi tu nous le redis ?

-J'ai sommeil.

Je regarde Quatre qui me regarde aussi. Si c'est pas un moment de communion d'âme entre nous, ça, alors je n'y connais rien. 

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Et j'ai faim aussi...

Il plaisante pas. 

Quatre prend un air détaché à peine factice histoire de montrer qu'il n'a pas l'intention de l'entendre développer le sujet. Y a pas à dire: la diplomatie est un art.

Soudain, j'ai comme l'envie de retravailler en solo.

On suit Duo qui nous guide vers nos autres compagnons. J'imagine qu'Heero et Trowa doivent goûter à la tranquillité de la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre. Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre aussi à l'aise dans un silence que ces deux-là quand ils sont ensembles. C'est presque génant de s'immiscer. Et encore en ce moment, je me sens un peu mal à l'idée qu'on va venir les déranger. Pendant que je rumine (d'autres diraient 'faire la tête', mais ils sont pas observateurs), Duo et Quatre conversent tranquillement, leurs voix étant à peine plus fortes qu'un murmure. Dans le silence qui nous entoure, je les entends très clairement. Ils ne cherchent pas à faire de messe basse de toute façon, c'est juste que dans cette forêt, les voix semblent des intruses. Cela ressemble à ce que l'on ressent dans une église, pour vous donner une idée.

Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais rester pour toujours dans ce lieu, loin des guerres et des autres hommes, ou si je suis impatient de revenir dans le monde réel.

A suivre ?

Oui ? 

Non ?

Y a quelqu'un ? 

*plisse les yeux et colle le nez contre l'écran pour essayer de voir à travers*****

C'est fascinant l'enthousiasme que soulèvent mes créations. O__o''' 


End file.
